The Boy That Hides
by I'm A Social Mess
Summary: Sincere Leblanc only ever knew one person and that was his paranoid religious mother. One day, he meets a young Yuki and Kaname and soon his life spirals out of it's usual routine. But there was a reason his mother had hid him away from the world and it was not just for his protection. Telekinetic!Male!Human!OC x Kaname (One-sided at first) (Carrie inspired)
1. Chapter 1: A Memory

**Chapter 1: A Memory That Changed My Life**

My memory is not the best. I can't remember things too far back, just a few vague details of things. Like taking glimpses at a photobook. Just a blur of scenes that feel familiar but an accurate time or place when the events occurred were unknown. There was one memory, however, that stuck with me. A memory of when I was a little boy, not even a preteen. I think I was close, though, maybe a year away. I was sitting out in the cold, it was winter if I believe correctly. I could almost feel the cool breeze brushes against my pale skin. I don't think I left my house often, my skin was almost sickly pale due to the lack of sunlight. I don't think I was allowed to leave very often. No, I know I didn't. Fridays, Fridays, _Fridays._ I was only allowed out on Fridays. Mother was a paranoid woman.

I remember sitting on a swing, a plank of wood held up by chains attached to an old tree. I don't remember what type of tree. Even if I did, I don't think I would be able to tell what type it was anyways. I don't spend my nights learning the types of different trees out there in the world. There was a little girl around my age, she was staring curiously at me from behind the metal chain-link fence that surrounded the house. It was to keep unwanted people out, mother said, and me in.

"Why are you alone?" She has asked, a soft voice almost a whisper. She looked soft, too. Like a doll. Porcelain skin, big brown eyes and brown hair that fell like silk down her back.

"Why are you alone?" I remember responding, A voice lacking any life or emotions. She looked like a doll and I felt like one. Dull. I felt dull.

"I lost Kaname-sama. Then I found you." She smiled at me, like finding me made but for losing her companion.

I didn't know what to say for a second. I don't recall a time where I have met someone besides mother. I had stared at her for a moment, a loss for words. I rose up from my seat on the swing and slowly made my way towards her. I had stopped in front of her, the chain link fence the only barrier between us.

"You're pretty." She spoke again when I didn't respond.

I had tilted my head slightly, because pretty? I don't think that was a word in my vocabulary. Looking back at it, I flustered. She had thought me, a _boy_, was _pretty_.

"What does pretty mean?" I had questioned.

She never got to answer. A boy had showed up, not much older than her. He looked a lot like her too. Brown hair, brown eyes, porcelain skin. Like a doll. I remember my heart skipping a beat when I first saw him. He looked intimidating. I didn't know why at the time but I do now, at the age of sixteen. I knew why he intimidated me. Still, slightly, does. Because, unlike how she described me, _pretty_ could not begin to describe him. He was beautiful. Unworldly so. _Supernaturally_ beautiful. I had taken a few steps back upon looking at him, like a wild animal ready to flee.

"Yuki," He had addressed her, completely disregarding my existence, "What have I told you about wandering off?"

"Not too?"

"And yet here we are now."

I had started to step back slowly.

"But I made a new friend!"

I stopped in my retreat. Friend?

He, _Kaname_, had turned towards me, finally acknowledging me. He looked at me, head to toe, taking in sickly pale skin, pale blonde hair, pale grey eyes and simple clothes consisting of a white long sleeve shirt, white pants, and white slippers. I was not dressed for the cold. Unlike him and Yuki, bundled up tight and snuggly. I wish I knew what he thought of me then, a child that looked as dead and transparent as a ghost. I might as well been a ghost. Not many people knew I existed. Not many still do.

"Hello," He spoke softly towards me and all of a sudden, he didn't seem so intimidating anymore. Cautiously, I had taken a few steps forward, I peered up at him through my bangs, my hair was straight like Yukis' but not nearly as neat.

"Hello," I responded back, flinching at how loud my voice seemed to sound in the silence of the world filled with white snow. No one else lived in my area. Mother wasn't fond of the idea of neighbors. Mother didn't want people to know of me. MOther couldn't know they were here.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He had asked me a question matching his...sister? At the time, I had thought them to be related. Now I knew that was not true, for the feelings that Yuki held towards him now would not be acceptable otherwise. I am sure he feels the same for her too. I would be lying if I were not distressed by that information.

"I'm only allowed out on Fridays." I recall the furrow of his eyebrows, the look mimicked by Yuki.

"Why?" Yuki had asked me, so sweet and innocent was the question, confusion tained with concern.

"Mother fears someone may see me," I took a step back from them, "Like you have,"

"SINCERE! IT'S TIME TO COME INSIDE!" The shrieking of my mother from inside the house had startled me then and still, looking back on it, startle me now. I could hear it now, loud and clear as a sunny day.

I had immediately turned to run inside before turning back around to two strangers, "I must leave now," I had vaguely apologized, "It was kind of you to stop and say Hi."

"Can we come back and see you again next Friday?" Yuki asked me and I was very skeptical if I should agree or not. On one hand, I get to be around someone my age, on the other hand, mother would not be very happy if she found out. Another shout of my name had jolted me and in a rush, I had agreed before running back inside. One encountered would change my life. At the age of sixteen, two policemen knocked on my door after Yuki and Kaname had seen a bruise my mother had mistakenly left on my cheek after smacking me with her Bible the day before.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ending of My World

**Chapter 2: The Ending of My World and the Starting of Another**

I watched as my mother kicked and screamed from the arms of one policeman who was tasked with restraining her. She was screaming nonsense at the topic of her lungs so loudly I'm surprised her vocal cords haven't torn themselves apart. I didn't know what to do. I felt lost. What were they doing with my mother? Who were these people? I knew by their uniforms that they were law enforcement. Yuki had brought me books throughout our time together and I had been reading them in secret. They were kept stashed away hidden in the closet under old clothes. Mother doesn't think I need to read anything but the Bible so we didn't have a variety of options on literature here at home. Their descriptions of policeman varied but they seemed familiar in that sense. But why were they here? _What were they doing to my mother?_

"Hello," One of the policeman kneeled down in front of me. I had been seated on the carpeted ground in front of the coach doing my daily Bible studies when the doorbell rang. I was startled, having never hearing such a sound. Mother was in a frenzy. She had opened the door slightly, reluctantly, and when the officers asked about a possible son that they were told she had, mother had freaked. She tried to slam the door, tried to warn them away but they came barreling through. One look at the bruise on my cheek, my sickly appearance, overall lack of life in myself and they tried to discuss calmly with my mother about a report they had been given. Mother had lashed out when one policemen took a step towards me. That lead to them detaining her now.

"I am Officer Satow," The policeman, Officer Satow, introduced himself. He smiled gently, as if though I were a six year old child and not a sixteen year old. He reached a hand out towards me, to shake my hand? I've read in books before that it was a common greeting. I raised my own, curiously. I have never touched anyone outside of mother. Not even after six years of meeting up with Yuki, alongside Kaname but I felt he only ever really came for Yuki's sake, I still have yet to touch either of them.

"No! Don't touch him!," My mother shrieked, struggling even more against the policeman's arms, "He's impure! He's evil! A devil's spawn! Devil's spawn! Cursed! Cursed! _Cursed_!"

I knew mother didn't mean that. She loved me very much. She's only trying to protect me. That's why I'm kept away from the dangers of the world. It's just, sometimes, mother can't look at me. On her good days, she'll sing me hymns while she brushes my hair. She'll let me watch her cook dinner, allow me to sew alongside her, bring me gifts of colors and paper to draw. On her bad days, she gets like this. Paranoid, scared, screaming, and thinking I am someone I am not. She cannot bare the sight of me on these days. I'm usually sent to the closet to pray on my knees for hours to no end.

"Get her out of here." Officer Satow demanded to the other policeman, who did as told, dragging my mother she attempted to squirm and thrash away.

"Mother." I called out, watching as he took her, as she warned him of me, of I. As she pleaded to be released, begged them to not to take her away from me. That she was the only one that could contain the evil creature that was her only son.

"Mother, Mother, Mother!" I continued, stating to feel frantic as I got up and tried to get to her. Officer Satow hushed me, grabbing my arm, "It's okay. She can't hurt you know. You're going to be okay."

"Where are you taking her!" I started to attempt to move out of his grasp but he held on strong. I wasn't physically strong. I was small and thin, bordering malnourishment.

"Stop it!" I screamed, yanking hard against Officer Satow's grasp. I felt a force surround my arm, a pressure of sorts, and it seemed to pulse outward, throwing Officer Satow's grip off and causing him to falter and tumble back on the ground. I rushed after the policeman and my mother. I fell as I missed a step. I hadn't known there were two steps that lead down from the front door. I clumsily got up to my bare feet as the policeman threw my mother to the back of the police car.

"Sincere?" My name was called out by a voice I grew to know so well. I tore my gaze from the scene to meet Yuki's. Yuki, Yuki, _Yuki. _The girl that looks like a doll had stood besides Kaname. Kaname, Kaname, _Kaname._ There were two others as well, a man with straw blonde hair and concerned hazel eyes behind glasses and a boy teen of Yuki's age with silver hair and lavender eyes. _Lavender eyes._ How pretty.

"Where are they taking my mother," I asked, feeling almost desperate. She was my mother. My flesh and blood. She cared for me, raised me, made sure I was safe from the dangers of the world. What were they doing to her?

"They going to take her away and make sure she never hurts you again," Yuki spoke softly, big brown eyes peering at me.

"Hurt me?" I felt almost scandalized, "Mother doesn't hurt me."

The silver haired boy raised an eyebrow at me, his pretty eyes locking with my dull grey ones, "Then where did that bruise come from?"

I raised my hand to touch the tender flesh in question. It looked a lot more dramatic than it actually was, I'm sure. I'm deathly pale, this I am aware of, so of course the colors of blue, purple and slight green would look bad in contrast, "It was punishment. I deserved it."

The man looked distraught. Yuki appeared sad, to this I wanted to plead to her not to be. I really did deserve it. I had refused to pray when she has told me to, I had been dreadfully tired and wanted to sleep. Mother didn't think I had prayed enough and demanded that I do again. I refused. I was then slapped with what she had in her hand: her Bible. Zero looked away from me in favor of staring at the policeman car where inside my mother continued her madness. Kaname stayed impassive, face almost entirely blank, void of any and all emotions. When he caught my eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in worry, but I couldn't tell if that was true concern or merely an act. Either way, I averted my gaze from his. He really was a handsome fellow.

"Well, we'll have to take Ms. Leblanc in for questioning," Officer Satow appeared at the doorway, "For now, you will have to be taken to a temporary foster home until we can get some things sorted out."

Immediately, I took a few steps back from him. Foster home? Why couldn't I just wait here until mother was let out. Surely she would be out in a few days, she had done no wrong.

"I'll take him in," The man with the hazel eyes spoke up, taking a step up, "Leblanc Sincere is a good friend of my lovely adoptive daughter and it would be ashame if they were to be separated. If I recall correctly, my Yuki had said she was his first friend."

Officer Satow hummed, looking between the man, Yuki and I for a while. I was nervous. I was scared. As much as I was grateful for Yuki's friendship, I wanted to stay here, at home, familiar blessed grounds.

"Alright, I'll need you to come to my office tomorrow to file some paperwork but for now I'll give the go ahead to have Leblanc under your watch and care," Officer Satow narrowed his eyes at the man that was Yuki's father, "However, if something were to happen to Leblanc while under your supervision, you will have Hell upon you. Don't forget that I will have to see him soon to get his side of the story."

"He will be in good hands," Kaname commented, giving a small polite smile at the officer.

Officer Satow stared at Kaname for a while before huffing and walking towards his own police car. I watched as he got in and drove away, the other policeman following with my mother in the back. I felt numb. My mother was here one moment then ripped away the next.

"Sincere? Yuki called out to me, stepping cautiously my way. She held a hand out towards me but I flinched away. I wasn't scared that she's hurt me. I knew she wouldn't. Yuki was always so kind to me. But I've never been touched by anyone besides mother. Would it hurt? She wouldn't know and neither would I unless we took a risk. I didn't want to take a risk. My life of normalcy was just stripped away. I was _outside_ on a _Saturday_, I didn't know whether to cry or laugh. This isn't right. This is wrong. Wrong, wrong, _wrong. _Yuki moved her hand back to her side when she saw that I had flinched.

"Come on, Sincere, let's take you home." Yuki spoke carefully and softly, like I was made of glass that was going to fall and shatter. Home? This is my home. Was my home. Is? Was? I don't know. This was all I've known. And now it was torn apart in a matter of minutes. Just like that. No warning.

I looked up at her. We were the same height but she worn boots that gave her a little bit more height then compared to me, who had no need for shoes. Slippers were usually worn when I went out but that was only on Fridays. There was no need for me to wear anything but socks on days other than Fridays. Like today. Torn between wanting to stay but not wanting to be alone, I carefully took her hand in mine. She was warm and alive and _real_. I wanted to cry.

"Oh, dear," The man mumbled, looking almost pitifully at me. I was crying. I raised a hand up to wipe my tears away. I made no sound, just water leaking from my eyes. How odd. I sniffled.

"It's okay, Sincere, you're going to be okay." Yuki reassured me. But that wasn't my concern. I looked at Kaname, who stared at me with unreadable eyes. I raised my free hand, the one not holding Yuki's, towards him. Reaching out like a toddler. I heard the silver haired boy with the pretty eyes scoff in disgust. Kaname stared at my hand with disinterest but one glance at Yuki had him take it. He held it carefully. Gently. Lightly. I felt small in his presence. But I still wanted to be by his side. And Yuki's. They were all I knew outside my mother for six years, after all. Now I'm thrusted into a world that was never supposed to know I existed.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home?

**Chapter 3: A New Home?**

I was staying with Kaien Cross, the man that was also the adoptive father of Yuki. It was a cozy house, colorful even. Mother always kept the house as neutral of a color as possible. White, Grey, and Black. This house had all sorts of colors. Blues, pinks, reds, blacks, browns, oranges, yellows, greens, a little bit of everything scattered about. It was quite the eyesore. When Kaien showed me the room I would be staying in, I was quite surprised it wasn't as colorful as the rest of the house.

"It was originally a guest room," Kaien sheepishly smiled, "But it's your room now. We could always decorate it later if you would like."

The color scheme followed similarly to that of my mother's. Three colors scheme. White walls, brown carpeted floor, brown wooden dresser with a vanity, brown wooden wardrobe, brown wooden bed headboard with beige covers and white pillows decorating the mattress, white painted wooden small dressers on each side of the bed, beige lamps on top of both. It was quite simple, really. Nothing extravagant. Not too much but minimalistic.

I loved it.

I shook my head at Kaien's suggestion. I didn't plan on staying here too long. Mother would be out soon, wherever they had taken her, and she and I will be home again. I moved towards the bed, dropping my bag of materialistic items on it. Kaien followed my lead and placed my two suitcases of clothes on my bed.

Kaien sighed, "Well, we still have to take you shopping soon anyways. Wouldn't you like some color in your wardrobe?"

It was true, all my clothes were plain white. But having grown so used to it, I don't think I could bare any other color. As if reading my thoughts, Kaien raised an eyebrow, "How about at least a haircut?"

I made a noise of distress, instinctively taking a step back.

Kaien raised his hands in defense, "Okay! Okay! No haircut, got it."

I felt bad as he sighed tiredly, he meant well, I'm sure. I didn't feel any malicious intentions from him. I pursed my lips in thought before taking a cautious step forward. Reaching out, I grasped his long sleeve and gave a small tug to catch his attention. He looked at me, eyes full of warmth.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. I shook my head and gave a small smile, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

Kaien looked surprised for a moment before smiling widely. His sleeve disappeared from my grasp as he moved his arm away from me and suddenly I was enclosed in a warm embrace.

"You're so cute!" He seemed to squeal and I gave a startled squeak. I tensed up for a moment before relaxing. No malicious intent. Pure vibrant warmth and happiness. I tentatively brought my arms up to wrap around him, hugging him back. First physical contact outside my mother. Not counting that officer. It felt nice. A hug. He released me after a few seconds and smiled more calmly and composed. His arms resting on my shoulders, his eyes so bright.

"Welcome to the family, Sincere." The words make my heart swell, both in joy and in fear.

"Well, I shall leave you to sort things out here. At dinner tonight, we shall talk about schooling arrangements. For now, just relax." Kaien's eyes soften, taking a glance at the bruise let by my mother, "You deserve it."

When he shut the door as he left, it seemed any and all energy that resided in me had left and I promptly collapsed on the bed. I released a shaky breath, how long was I going to be here? He made it seem like arrangements were permanent. I fisted the covers under me, feeling a little overwhelmed with it all. God help me, what is happening?

"Forgive me father," I muttered, "For I fear what plans you have set out ahead for me."

My bag of materialistic items fell off the bed, the sound of a metal item tumbling out echoed in this seemingly hollow room. Startled, I shot up from my bed into a seating position. Curiously, I crawled over to attempt to peer down at the ground to see what had fallen out when my door opened. It was that boy, the one with lavender eyes. Such pretty eyes. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, looking torn between disgust and sympathetic.

"What are you doing?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to me. He held a small box in his hand.

"I-I.." I felt embarrassed and a bit shy. It was fine with Kaien, he held an air that was so approachable. But this boy, he confused me. Something about him screamed DANGER but at the same time whispered S-a-f-e. It reminded me a lot of Kaname, actually. But I was used to Kaname.

"Som-something f-fell out of m-my bag…" I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heating up, I averted my eyes from him, "I wan-wanted to see wha-what it..it was…" I trailed off.

The boy snorted, seemingly amused by my inability to respond like a normal human being. I winced at that. Was I even normal? Mother always said…

I heard footsteps draw closer before coming to a stop in front of me. Silence, then, "I think it was this."

I looked towards the sound of his voice and saw him holding out, with his free hand, necklace. A thin silver chain with a simple silver crucifix hanging off. I didn't own much jewelry, only that necklace. I reached out and grasped it, taking it and holding it close to my chest.

"Th-thank you…" I trailed off, not knowing the name of this silver haired boy.

"Zero," He filled in, "My name is Zero."

I gave a small smile to him and the disgust that had once filled his eyes soothed some. With a huff, he gave me the small box he had been holding, "Kaien wanted me to give you this and also to tell you that dinner will be at six. You could just use that clock for time reference."

Zero pointed at the clock that stood beside a lamp. Huh, I hadn't noticed that. I gave a confused sheepishly look at Zero when I noticed it wasn't digital. It had a bunch of lines.

He sighed almost exasperdy, "Please tell me you know how to tell the time."

I felt bad, looking down almost ashamedly. I did not, in fact, know how. Mother never thought it important to teach me. We had digital clocks.

Zero sighed once more, "Look, don't worry about it. You'll just have to learn later. Either Yuki or I will get you for dinner. Okay?"

I nodded. We stayed in silence for a moment before footsteps retreated and the door closed once more. I placed the necklace besides me before cautiously opening the box. Oh. It's a bunch of hair ties and bobby pins. That's sweet.

Except, well…

I don't really know how to tie my hair up.


	4. Chapter 4: A Godless Household

**Chapter 4: A Godless Household**

_**(NOte: Words in Italic that are bold are supposed to be in the language of french. I feel it would have been quite troublesome if I had to have everything translated at the end of the chapter so we just gonna use imagination here, lol.)**_

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"There is a generation whose teeth are swords and whose jaws are slaughtering knives; they devour the lowly ones of the earth and the poor from among mankind. The leeches have tw-" I was cut off mid-sentence from reading when the door of my new bedroom cracked opened. Looking up, I gave a small smile when I saw the face of one beautiful Yuki Cross. She smiled back as she entered the room.

"Hey," She spoke, eyes as warm as the Sun.

"Hello," I responded.

Yuki made her way towards me. I sat up and moved into a criss-cross position to make space for her to sit.

"What are you reading?" Yuki asked, looking curiously at the book in my hands. It was in French. Although we spoke mainly Japanese, mother thought it was best to have us study in her native tongue. Sometimes we did study in Japanese but most of the time it was in French. I had a Bible in both of the languages. Though the Japanese one was a bit more of a struggle to read.

I held the book up, showing the grey cover, _"__**New World Translation of the Holy Scriptures**__"_

"Uh?" Yuki laughed sheepishly, an awkward smile taking over, "I don't understand what that says."

I blinked in confusion. Did she not know French?, "You do not know French?"

She looked at me with surprise, "You do?"

I nodded, marking my page before closing my Bible. I placed it down with care on my lap, tracing the words on the cover with my index finger, "Yes. Mama is from France, I think. She doesn't talk much about her past but she briefly mentioned before that she had not always lived in Japan. She had met papa in her hometown when he was visiting the church and they liked each other a lot so they stayed together. Papa had to go back to his home back in Japan so mama followed him here and then they got married and had me."

"Where's your papa now?" Yuki asked, head tilted like a curious puppy. How cute.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I've never met him before. Mama doesn't talk about him either, just that he left one day and never came back."

"That's horrible…," Yuki frowned, looking sad. I panicked, I didn't mean to upset her!

"It's okay! Really," I tried to reassure her, "It just means I got to have all of mama's attention to myself." I smiled happily. It did make me happy. How would things have been if he was around?

Yuki didn't say anything at first so my smile faltered. If anything, looked even more upset. Her eyes flickered to the bruise on my face, "You really do love your mama, huh?"

"Of course I do," I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Why wouldn't I? In Exodus 20:12, It states to honor your father and your mother, that your days may be long in the land that the Lord your God is giving you. It's also the fifth commandment."

Yuki just looked even more confused. Had she not known this? Does she not know her commandments? It was my turn to be confused.

"OH YUUUUKIIII~ MY DARLING DAUGHTER, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?"

Yuki and I winced at the volume of the voice that came from across the halls. A whine of an _'ouch'_ and an incomprehensible sentence followed soon after, almost as if though someone hit the owner of the voice, who I'm assuming is Kaien. Yuki looked both exasperated and amused. I giggled at it all. They were quite an interesting bunch.

"Come on, let's go for dinner before he shouts again and Zero has to beat him into silence." Yuki shook her head fondly before she froze, she looked at me with wide eyes, almost as if though she expected me to break down or freak out at something. I giggled once more, the look of her face, although confusing, was quite hilarious as well. She seemed to relax at that, a sigh of relief escaping her. She gave a soft smile, my goodness was she truly beautiful. Yuki rose up and offered me her hand, to which I gratefully took. I placed my Bible gently down on my nightstand, caressing the cover for a moment before nodding for Yuki to lead the way. She eyed my necklace, the cross that hung around my neck for a moment before taking a glance behind me, assumingly at my Bible. It was almost like she was barely realizing something as her eyes widened.

"Is something the matter?" I asked her, subconsciously bringing a hand up to brush my fingers against the cross. Now that I think about it, this is the first time she has ever seen my necklace. It's usually either safely kept in my room or hidden under my shirt.

She shook her head slowly, eyebrows furrowed in thought, "No, nothing at all." Yuki smiled but for some reason, it looked strained. How odd.

She lead me out the room and down the hallway, taking a turn on the left. I marvelled at all the pictures on the walls, mostly of young Yuki and Kaien with the occasional young Zero and young Kaname. Mother had pictures of me, but not very much. Some days they were up, some days they weren't. I think it varied on her mood. When we entered the dining room, we were greeted with the faces of Zero and Kaien.

Zero looked up at our entrance. His eyes, they were really just so pretty. While Kaname's eyes were the color of wine, red and brown mixed so seemly _sinfully_, Zero's eyes were a pale lovely lavender. These were eye colors that should not exist but somehow they do.

"Oh! Look, my lovely children are here! Now we can eat!" Kaien cheered, seemingly like a child. It surprised me at how immature an adult could be but I couldn't help but give a laugh at that, the sigh of annoyance escaping Yuki as she took a seat besides Zero. I took a seat besides Kaien, turning towards him to give a grateful smile, "Thank you for having me."

I was promptly hugged by him, tensing for a bit before slowly relaxing and hugging back. It felt nice. Hugs felt nice. I like them.

"My son is so precious, why can't you all be as kind as him?" Kaien both praised and whined.

"He's not your son and neither am I!" Zero huffed in annoyance, "Now can we please just eat?"

I was released as Kaien sat back in his seat properly, pouting at Zero, whom rolled his eyes. Yuki shook her head as she grabbed her fork, I noticed Zero and Kaien doing the same. I felt confused.

"Are we not going to say grace?" I asked, fearing they were going to eat without doing so. I can't recall a time where mother and I ate without giving thanks to our Father first.

Yuki looked at me confusedly and Zero stared at me with slight surprise in his pretty eyes. I turned towards Kaien with a head tilt and he coughed, clearing his throat as he sat up.

"Well, we haven't ever said any grace before a meal before but it's never too late to start, I hope." Kaien gave me an unsure smile, one of which I returned brightly.

"I'm sure it's never too late to start!" I reached my hand out for him to grab, which he accepted, then offered my hand out to Zero. He stared at it for a moment and my smile started to diminish for every second he took.

"Zero," Kaien spoke up, giving the silver haired boy a look. Zero narrowed his eyes at Kaien before returning his gaze to me. His eyes softened and he sighed, grasping my hand in his. I held back gasp, his hand was quite cold. Yuki seemed unsure of what to do, her eyes looked at mine and Zero's connected ones with an unreadable expression.

"Yuki," Kaien drew her attention, holding his hand out, "You're supposed to hold Zero's and my own hands now."

"Oh!" I could have sworn I saw Zero's cheeks flustered slightly when Yuki's hand grabbed his, and I know for a fact that Yuki's cheeks reddened. How odd. Were they sick?

"Do you mind if I say the grace for today?" I asked Kaien. To be honest, I didn't think any of them would say grace right, they seemed unsure of what to do from the very beginning. Mother would have been most displeased.

Kaien seemed to sigh in relief when I asked, smiling and nodding, "Of course not, you may start."

I gave a grateful smile back, closed my eyes, and bowed my head. Hopefully they got the hint to do the same, "Lord, thank you for family and friends. Thank you for times like these where we gather together, share in food, drinks and relax. Please bless this meal and all that it means. May the food nourish us, and the fellowship enrich our lives. Most of all, may we always invite you into our homes and into our hearts. Amen."

I picked my head up, noting the others took a minute before they did as well and I released my hold, grabbing my spoon to scoop up some mashed potatoes. The other followed suit. Oh dear Father, what Godless household have I been thrusted into? Was Kaname like this as well, ignorant of your eternal love? As a matter of fact, where was Kaname?


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Chapter 5: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

_**(Note: Words in Italic that are bold are supposed to be in the language of french. I feel it would have been quite troublesome if I had to have everything translated at the end of the chapter so we just gonna use imagination here, lol.)**_

Chapter Dedicated to Mithya Aviana Cailin and Hidden Berserker as well as Sam. Thank you for reading so far and for being so patient with my updates!

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray to God my soul to take. If I should live for other days, I pray the Lord to guide my ways. Father, unto thee I pray, thou has-" I froze mid-sentence when a knock on my newly bedroom door broke my flow of nightly prayer. I didn't know what to do, never once have I been disturbed during nightly prayer, especially stopped in the middle of it. Do I ignore and continue or must I rise and answer? I shifted uncomfortably on my knees that were used to holding up the weight of my body as I leaned over my bed, my head raised from its bowed position of resting on my interlaced fingers, elbows digging nervously into the mattress. How do I react, dear Father?

He must of heard my plea as the door's handle twisted and the door was pushed open. In came in Kaname, as handsome as can be. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, how embarrassing! I am in no position for visitors, dressed in white shorts, socks, and white long sleeve. My hair was pulled out of my face, minus the one lock fell over my left eye, courtesy of Yuki, whom tied my hair into a bun. Kaname, however, stood with grace as always, well dressed and composed. How embarrassing! I tightened my fingers in their hold together.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at me, seemingly questioning my position.

"I…" I started off, looking to the side of his face to avoid the wine colored eyes, "It's...it's pray-praying time...um..is th-there some-somethi-thing I can help y-you with?" I cleared my throat, horrified at my stuttering. While I had grown used to seeing Kaname through the years, never once had he and I been alone. Yuki was always in company, where she went, he followed.

"I came to see how you may be doing," Kaname spoke up, his voice flowed like honey. Dear Father, what is this feeling? Must I feel so embarrassed?, "Have you enjoyed your stay so far?"

I rather have, Kaien and Zero were so kind to me. Yes, Zero seemed a bit reluctant but after a while, most especially during dinner, he seemed to relax little by little. I felt like I was intruding, however, on Yuki's family-Yuki's space-Yuki's _life_.

"Everyone's been quite kind to me." Was all I could reply with, a tight smile on my face. It wasn't a lie, dear Father. But was I enjoying it all? I do not know for sure. What I do know, though…

"However…," I hesitated a bit, my eyes falling to look at the ground, "I do miss my mother terribly."

I heard footsteps make their way towards me and before I could raise my head, a finger on my chin and under raised it for me. I held back a gasp, his hands were colder than Zero's. Almost deathly cold. I stared back at him, surprised grey meeting lovely wine. He seemed concerned. But, dear Father, why does something tells me it's all a ploy?

"You miss your mother? After all that she's done to you?," Kaname asked, face morphed into concern, voice full of worry and confusion, "Do you think she loves you when she beats you?"

_It's a trick. It's a trick. Dear Child, it's a wolf in sheep's clothing._

_Mother loves you. Mother loves us. _

I could almost hear a voice warning me, a soft whisper in my ears. Another voice, insisting that mother did no wrong. She did no wrong. She loved us.

_Get away from him!_

I flinched in his hold at a particular yell in my ears, the cross that hung above my bed (put up courtesy of Zero when I asked) fell down, a crashing sound as it fell behind the headboard.

Kaname released me as he and I both turned towards the sound. I reached my hand upwards to hold the cross attached to the chain around my neck, feeling scared.

_Shhhhhhh_

A voice whispered in my ear, seemingly trying to sooth me. I could almost feel a hand rub gently against my back. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. A digital one, brought to me by Yuki. It was 9:30. It's almost time. I swallowed nervously, my eyes darting towards my pillow, or more specifically, what hid underneath it.

"My cross," I muttered out, feigning interest in only what had occurred, "He must not be happy that my nightly prayer has not been finished."

"Oh? And who is He?" Kaname asked, this time his feelings seemed genuine. His curiosity was genuine.

I brushed my thumb against the cross hanging around my neck, his wine eyes followed the movement. A look of surprise crossed his eyes for a quick second. Genuine. Why were people so surprised when they saw it? It wasn't anything special, just a cross.

"Our Father, of course," I responded.

"You believe in God?" Kaname asked me, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course. Don't you?" I questioned tilting my head slightly.

Kaname hummed, I felt like whatever he was going to say was not something I would have like to hear. Which is why I was guilty in gratitude that my bedroom door slammed open.

"What the Hell are you doing in here?" Zero almost seemed to growl in his anger, a look of unmasked rage and disgust on his pretty face. A hand inside his jacket as if though he had something hidden in there.

"No need to be so _scary_, Kiryu." Kaname almost seemed to taunt. He brought his hand up to remove my hair from Yuki's masterpiece of a bun. He proceeded to entangle his fingers in my hair. It would have felt nice had it not been the intent behind it, I could practically feel a sense of smugness and eagerness for conflict.

_Get him to release you! An unholy creature! Filthy hands!_

I flinched once more at the shouting in my ear, though I guess Zero took it as a flinch from the touch of Kaname because he took a step forward.

"You've already corrupted Yuki, leave Sincere alone. There's already enough lovers of your filthy kind around as it is." Zero spat out. Kaname narrowed his eyes at Zero. I could have sworn they turned red. I swear they did! My Lord in Heaven, what is happening? I'm scared. There was so much hate between them. Dear Father, make them stop.

"What's all the ruckus going on in here?" Kaien walked in, Yuki following closely behind. Yuki stopped shortly, looking lost and confused when her eyes caught onto the hand of Kaname's that was still resting in my hair. She looked like she caught him doing something unspeakable. Kaname stared back at her with an unreadable expression.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Zero asked, not taking his eyes off of Kaname.

"Kaname wanted to see how Sincere was doing. Being childhood friends, how could I deny such a request?" Kaien responded easily.

Zero turned away from Kaname to glare at Kaien, "Are you fuc-"

"Language, Zero!" Yuki scolded, a look of disappointment crossing her beautiful face.

"Yes, _Zero_. Watch your language, wouldn't want pure Sincere to hear such foul words." Kaname mocked.

"Why you-," Zero stepped towards Kaname angrily.

"Please…," I started off softly, feeling tears gathering in my eyes, "All of you...just get out!"

The crucifixes that littered my walls, from on either side of the vanity mirror, above my side dressers, above the door, on either side of the closet door, each and every one fell down. One after another, _thud, thud, thud,_ the metal ones louder than the wooden and plastic ones.

And then…

Silence.

No one spoke a single word as they stared at the many crosses that had fallen. Yuki looked scared, hiding behind Kaien. Kaien stood protectively in front of her, eyes serious and calculating. He looked like a whole different person. Zero had an odd metal contraption out, aimed at the wall the first cross had fallen off of. His eyes scanning the area. Kaname's hand had removed themselves from their place in my hair and stared tensed at the same wall Zero was pointing at.

A sob escaped me. That drew their attention back to me. I scrambled away, crawling backwards to hide in the corner. My arms encased my knees close to me. I buried my face in them.

"Sincere…" Yuki called out but I shook my head.

_Pray, little boy. _

_Pray. _

"Oh Lord, let me hear you," I started whispering off shakily, "My soul is weary. Worry, fear and doubt surround me on every side."

"Sincere." Kaname spoke up, a voice louder than Yuki's yet somehow still soft.

I just continued on, "Yet your sweet mercy cannot be held back from those that cry out to you. Hear my cry."

"Sincere, dear child, calm please." Kaien tried but I was not going to stop. No. I could not. My prayers weren't supposed to be interrupted. I was not supposed to stop until I have finished.

"Let me trust in your mercy. Show me how. Free me. Free me from anxiety and stress." I heard footsteps walking towards me. They stopped in front of me. I was not going to acknowledge until I have completed my task, "Free me from anxiety and stress. That I may find rest in your loving arms. Amen."

_Good child._

I raised my head. Grey met wine. Kaname's eyes were unreadable. No fake emotions crossed his eyes. There was something in them that I just could not understand. But I knew one thing and that was that I wasn't afraid. His eyes softened a bit. He reached towards me slowly, an arm reaching to go behind my thighs and another around my back. I held onto his jacket as he rose up with me in his arms.

"Kaname…," Yuki muttered, she sounded almost _sad_.

I heard a scoff, most likely from Zero, and the sound of footsteps storming off was not lost on me. Another pair took off after, no doubt Yuki. But I was much too tired to bring myself to care. I was placed on my bed, my hair sprawled out everywhere. What a mess I was. Kaname stared at me for a bit longer before reaching a hand out to brush a lock of my hair out of my face. It was a gentle touch, unlike the one previous.

"I apologize, Sincere. I did not mean to frighten you."

"Kaname, I think we have much to discuss. Let's allow dear Sincere to rest." It was not a request. Kaien was not asking.

Kaname nodded, brushing a hand over my forehead before turning and leaving with Kaien. Kaien stopped at the door, turning to look at me. He gave an apologetic smile, "I'll be sure to help put up the crosses once more tomorrow. For now, please rest."

When they were all gone, door closed softly, I turned on my side.

_Impure place._

_Full of wretched sinners._

_They'll only cause you harm._

I reached into my pillow to pull out a small plastic orange container. I opened it, pulled a small tablet out, and swallowed without a second thought. The voices should hopefully quiet down soon. With my eyes closed, I muttered to finish my nightly prayer, "...thou hast guarded me all day; safe I am while in thy sight. Safely let me sleep tonight. Bless my friends, the whole world bless; Help me to learn helpfulness. Keep me ever in thy sight, so to all I say good night. Amen."

_Amen._


	6. Chapter 6: Monsters Roam This World

**Chapter 6: Monsters Roam This World**

"_Mother, why can't I go outside?" Her hand stilled, the brush coming mid-way to a stop. I kept still, feeling like any move would frighten her. My mother was always a jumpy person, she scared easily. _

"_There is evil out there," She muttered, resuming the brushing of my hair. I raised my eyes from the floor to the mirror in front of me, watching mother as she brushed my hair, her eyes-the same pale grey as mine-seemed glazed over. '"But here, it can't reach us. Here, we are safe. And here, no one can get hurt. Here, you can't hurt anyone."_

"_I won't hurt anyone." I stated, a bit confused on why she seemed like I would._

_The brush was pressed harder against my scalp, being pulled hard down and yanking a knot out this time. I winced a little bit. _

"_It's safer for everyone if you remain here." Her voice was like the winter air on a Friday afternoon, cutting cold against my cheek._

"_Oh." My eyes flickered down to the ground for a moment before flickering back up when the brush stilled once more, I met my mother's gaze through the mirror._

_Her eyes softened and the heavy feeling in my chest lifted. Mother was so pretty. She set the brush down and embraced me with her arms from behind, her arms encircling my shoulders, her hair brushing against my cheek. It was odd, it was an embrace, yes, but it felt odd in the sense that any harder she had tightened her arms, she could choke me any moment. I was surprised that such a thought crossed my mind and immediately shooed it away, mother would never hurt me. _

"_Trust me, dear Sincere, this is for the best. Our Father has a plan and in his plan, you stay in this house with me."_

"_Yes, mother."_

_I looked in the mirror and she stared back at me, her eyes so cold. _

_So dead. _

_Lifeless. _

"-It's still quite odd...think…what happened...room...fall...human?...smells...sulfur…"

My vision was blurry, like a camera that couldn't focus, being held by a shaking hand. I think I could see Kaien, standing in the kitchen with a mug in his hand, eyebrows drawn into furrows. He seemed different...less cheerful. Kaname, I think it was, stood in front of him, expression blank. Almost like a doll. All pretty, no feelings. Was that basically what he was? Kaname? I don't think I recall a time of him smiling, to be honest, At least, not towards anyone other than Yuki…

The vision started to fade, they kept talking but it seemed like nonsense to me. I didn't know how to read lips. As the vision faded to black, so did my mind.

_So warm_.

It was warm, so unlike my usual. My lids felt heavy but I managed to flutter them open, my fingers twitching as consciousness soon came to me. Where was I? This couldn't be my room, it was too warm. I blinked a few times, looking at the wall I faced. Crosses littered them, just like my bedroom back at home.

Home…

_Home…_

I shot up from bed, looking around almost frantically. That's right. I wasn't home. I was at Yuki's house. I looked at the crosses on the wall, a bit scared. Didn't they fall? I don't remember anyone putting them back up. I glanced at the clock, confused on the time. It wasn't digital. Slowly removing the covers, I spoke my morning prayer out loud, my voice but a whisper in the air.

"Let the morning bring me word...," I started, sitting at the edge of the bed and sliding down carefully, "...of your unfailing love."

My bare feet felt cold against the tiled floor, I could have sworn I wore socks to sleep, "...for I put my trust in you."

I adjusted my shirt, smoothing it out as I stopped in front of the mirror, "Show me the way I should go…"

I picked up a brush on the dresser and started brushing the knots out like mother, slow but hard, not caring if I yanked a few strands out. "...for to you, I entrust my life."

I stopped after a while, a bit confused on the very slight mumbling of words reaching my ears. I set the brush down and cautiously walked towards the the bedroom door, softly pressing my hands against the wood and leaning forward to press my ear against it as well. The mumbling got louder but I couldn't make out what was being said. Huffing slightly, moved back and hesitantly touched the doorknob. There was no way it was left unlocked, right? Mother would never leave my bedroom door unlocked, surely Kain wouldn't either, right?

I carefully twisted the knob, surprised that it was, infact, unlocked.

_But why?_

_**What are you doing? **_

_**Go back in your room, sweet Sincere. **_

_**It's not time to leave the room yet. **_

_**Listen to your mother, **_

_**you wouldn't disobey me, right?**_

Silently, I pushed the door open, pausing when mother's soft voice whispered in my ears. I waited a bit longer, hoping to hear her voice again. When she said nothing more, I reluctantly pressed more weight on the door, causing it to creak as it opened up further.

The mumbling stopped.

I froze. My hand reached up to grasp the cross dangling from around my neck. I didn't know if I should continue onward or not. Was this a trick? A test? Was I not supposed to be let out yet?

"Sincere, is that you?" Kaien's voice called out and I was filled with the feeling of warmth once more, his voice soothing my fears. Kaien was kind. He was safe. I started walking once more towards the sound of his voice, reaching the kitchen. It was Kaien, yes, but there was Kaname as well, staring back at me with unreadable eyes. I felt cold looking at him, I felt unsafe and yet I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his face, gaze into wine eyes for all eternity.

That thought shocked me.

And scared me.

A boy should not be thinking of another boy in such a way!

How disgusting.

And yet…

"Sincere?"

I looked back at Kaien, who looked at me with worry-filled hazel eyes. He reached a hand out towards me and I slowly reached out to take it. He made me feel safe. Was this what it felt like? To have a father?

_**You have a Father.**_

_**He is all that you need.**_

_But I don't have a dad._

_**You don't need one.**_

_But I want one._

_**Greedy child.**_

_Forgive me._

"I'm okay." I muttered, peering up through pale strands, "You left the door unlocked."

Kaien raised an eyebrow, "We don't lock doors in this house, Sincere."

I furrowed my own eyebrows in confusion, "Why? Mother always keeps the doors locked."

"Does she lock your door?" Kaname chimed in, I turned my attention towards him.

"What?"

"Does your mother lock your bedroom door?" Kaname asked once more, a bit slowly, as if though talking to a child.

"Kaname." Kaien stated, not looking pleased.

"Yes." I answered unsurely, wondering why this pointless question was being asked.

"With you inside?" Kaname persisted.

"Kaname, I think that's enough." "Yes." Kaien and I spoke at the same time, Kaien's eyes flashing towards me with a sad look in his eyes. I instantly felt bad, though why he seemed sad was unknown to me.

"Your mom did what?" A voice called out, all us turning towards the sound. It was Zero, Yuki by his side. Both were dressed similarly. Actually, they and Kaname were. Only difference was that Kaname wore white while they wore black.

"I-" I felt unsure on what to say, their eyes back on me. I looked at Yuki for help, sweet Yuki. But she said nothing, did nothing. She stared back at me, eyes just as sad as her adoptive father. I felt small. I didn't like that.

I felt defensive.

"She locked me in my room," It didn't come out as firm as I had hoped, "Why are you all looking at me weird?"

"Sincere, you know that what your mother did wasn't right, right?" Kaien said carefully, and I shook my head.

"No, no. I don't see the problem," I denied, "Stop looking at me like that." I started backing away.

"Sincere, wait." Yuki reached out towards me.

"Stay away!" I screamed, the windows shattered. Before I knew it, I was thrown against the wall, a hand around my throat. My own hand instinctively went up and grasped the hand holding my throat. I looked up, feeling terrified, at the owner of that hand. Kaname. Wine eyes, _no, they're red_, staring back at mine. I was scared. I was so, so scared.

_Red eyes._

_The eyes of the Devil._

"What are you?" Kaname demanded.

"What are you?" I whispered back, terrified of the answer.

He's a monster.

_Then what are you?_


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Talk

**Chapter 7: Let's Talk**

I looked behind Kaname, glancing in Yuki's direction. Zero stood in front of her, a metal contraption in his hand. Zero's eyes were narrowed, untrusting. Yuki looked just as terrified as I felt, wide eyed and in shock. Kaien was eerily quiet, a quick glance at him told me everything I needed to know. He wasn't going to step in. He wasn't going to interfere with this monster from choosing to choke me if he so pleased. I turned my gaze at Kaname, who had not answered my own question. He stared intently, eyes burning crimson. This wasn't the Kaname I knew, that came by every weekend with Yuki and gave a polite nod and soft soothing voice. This was someone else, _something_ else. I felt something wet slip from my eye. Kaname's eyebrow twitched almost unnoticeable.

"Kaname," Kaien finally called out, "That's enough. Let him go. We can all sit down and have a civil conversation."

"Civil conversation?" Zero questioned incredulously, he raised the metal contraption at me, "Did you just see what happened just now? What that thing, whatever the hell he is, did!"

"You're all demons, aren't you?" I mumbled out, everyone's attention turned back towards me.

"Demons?" Kaname asked, almost mockingly.

"Monsters from Hell," I spat out, recalling mother's stories, "You are the Devil's creatures, are you not? Do nothing but hurt the innocent, take their lives, lead them astray!"

"Sincere, please, that's enough." Kaien spoke softly, that fatherly gaze back in his eyes but I refused to believe him. This was all a trick, a lie. He did not care. He never did. This was their plan. Take my mother away, lead me out of the house. Evil surrounded the outside world and this was the evil mother warned me about. As if he could read my thoughts, Kaien's eyes widened and he took a step towards Kaname and I.

"I want my mother." I said, looking at Kaien before turning my attention back to Kaname, eyes narrowed as he stared at me with those enchanting crimson eyes. I swallowed, refusing to let them cast their spell upon me, lead me to sin, "And I want you to let me go!"

I felt a force surrounding my throat, before it pushed out.. Kaname's hand was swiftly removed from i's place around my throat. He seemed unaffected, though. As if though he allowed that to happen. It terrified me with how I was unable to understand him.

"Kaname!" Yuki called in worry.

"While I agree that he's a monster, there are no such things as demons." Zero said, his metal contraption still aimed at me, "He's evil, yeah, but at least I know what he is. So what the fuck are you?"

"I'm human." I was firm on this.

"No human can do what you do." Kaname stated, "So no, you are not human. You look human," He took a step towards me and I tensed up against the wall, "You act like one, if a bit odd," He took a another step towards me, stopping before me and leaning his face close to mine, his eyes locking into mine, "You smell like one," his head leaned more down, until I could feel his nose against my neck, "I wonder if you taste like one too."

A loud boom scared me more than how uncomfortably close Kaname got. Kaname was no longer in my space, instead he stood a few feet away. I looked towards Zero to see smoke coming out of the metal contraption that he held in his hand, pointed at the spot that Kaname was standing. Yuki stood beside Zero, looking both shocked, scared, and incredibly sad.

"I may not trust Sincere, but I'll be damned before I let you filthy bloodsucker take a bite of him." Zero spat out in disgust and anger.

"How noble of you, scary ." Kaname taunted, a twisted gleam in his eyes. He was so different, so so different from the Kaname that I grew up with, the Kaname on the other side of the chain-link fence.

"Please, everyone," Kaien spoke calmly, looking unphased by everything. Everything about these people unsettled me, "Let's all calm down and take a seat. We will talk in a civil manner. Do I make myself clear?"

His voice, though calm and soft, was firm. Left no room for debate.

"Of course, Headmaster Cross," Kaname agreed, his eyes lingering on me for a bit before moving to one fo the kitchen chairs to sit.

"Zero. Put it away." Kaien eyed the metal contraption in Zero's hand.

Zero scoffed but sighed and put it away when Yuki placed a hand gently on his shoulder. I looked at Kaname just in time to see his eyes narrow in displeasure.

"Good," Kaien's hazel eyes flickered to my own pale gray, "Let's talk."

**A/N: So so sorry for the long wait, I got caught up in school things such as college applications as well as midterms. My schedule of updates will not be very consistent until Summer comes around.**

**StrangersAreBad**

→ **Thank you so much for reading and being able to enjoy the story so far!**

**Mithya Aviana Cailin**

→ **So sorry for the wait, hope you wish to continue!**

**Sam **

→ **I named him Sincere because it's a name I genuinely enjoyed. I only met one person named Sincere before and I absolutely fell in love with the name. Thank you so much, btw, you were one of my first readers and I am glad you stayed around despite my horrible updating schedule.**

**kiki8o**

→ **I love the exorcist, oir any horror movies really, so don't be surprised if I add elements of other horror works. They're the best inspiration of all. I'll get around to explanations more later on as the story continues.**


End file.
